


Happy Halloween

by VigorousSpring



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigorousSpring/pseuds/VigorousSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 31st, or Middle Earth’s equivalent at least. Thranduil visits his old friends in Rivendell, but something strange occurred. Something no-one could have anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vigorous_Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigorous_Spring/gifts).



**Title: Happy Halloween**

**Description: October 31 st, or Middle Earth’s equivalent at least. Thranduil visits his old friends in Rivendell, but something strange occurred. Something no-one could have anticipated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, claimed to own Middle Earth.**

**Notes: Yes, the main idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I admit that. I won’t deny it. Neither do I own it. Although, I would just like to point out that this idea _also_ happened in Fairly Odd Parents – which of course I don’t know I mean it’s not as though I ever watched anything like that... :/**

**The POVs change, but you’ll know when. This was a practice piece from A Level English where he explored different writing styles. I’ll be uploading each attempt as it will likely be Fanfiction of some sort and would probably be interesting to see which I am best at.**

**Oh, AU.**

**And one more thing. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You know who you are.**

**xxx**

**_Thranduil’s POV_ **

I hadn’t visited Imladris for almost an age now. I wasn’t being ignorant or impolite. I just had my own problems to deal with, what with the rising darkness and increasing spider activity, but I felt a break was needed.

It was the irritating part of the year when it’s not quite freezing yet not comfortably warm.

Upon arriving, I could tell there was something amiss. The first thing that threw me was the amount of pumpkins littering the Valley. Pumpkins with carved faces? Had Imladris succumbed to a terrible illness?

The second thing was the cobwebs. Not insensitive at all. I wouldn’t have noticed them in the darkness if it wasn’t for the light radiating from the pumpkins.

The third thing was the odd clothing I noticed people wearing.

A sickness. It had to be.

Finally, I saw the person I had come to visit.

“Elrond! What is-”

I gasped when he turned around. His face was pale, as though he had been involved in a fight with flour, and there was a red substance on his lips. Was that supposed to be blood?

And why did he have fangs?

“Thranduil. What a surprise.”

“Why do you look like that?”

He smiled. “Come now. Do not tell me you have never heard of Halloween.” His smile faded. “You have never heard of Halloween.”

“Where have you been all your life?” A second voice asked. Glorfindel. He was wearing all white and he too was a deathly pale.

“What are you supposed to be?”

“A ghost.”

“How fitting.”

“Happy Halloween!” I almost jumped out of my skin with fright. At least if I did, I wouldn’t look so out of place.

I was young Lindir the minstrel who startled me. Just startled. Anyone who claimed I screamed was a liar.

Lindir did not usually get that reaction from me, or anyone for that matter, but dressed as a spider...”

“That wasn’t funny.” I said. Because I did not pass out. Anyone who claimed I did was a liar.

XXX

“Just rip your clothing and wear some fake blood.” Glorfindel suggested. “You don’t need to make that much of an effort.”

“I don’t need to make _any_ effort.” I contradicted. We walked along the halls of the House, assuming it would be quieter than outside. “I am not dressing up like some elfling.”

“I am not asking you to dress up like some elfling. I am asking you to dress up as a dead person for a night.”

“Indeed, because that is no less strange.” I paused for breath as we passed a window. “Am I to believe everyone is partaking in this... event?”

“First of all, it is a holiday. Secondly, yes.”

“Even Erestor?” If the answer was yes, I knew I wouldn’t be able to contain myself.

“Of course. He is a Nazgul.”

“Of course he is.” I laughed. Lord Erestor, Head Advisor of Lord Elrond of Imladris, a Ringwraith. I was then led to wonder if anyone had dressed as an Orc. That would certainly be a sight to see.

Or a Dwarf, maybe.

XXX

**_Erestor’s POV_ **

A Nazgul. Why did I let Glorfindel talk me into this? A Nazgul. A Ringwraith. A Black Rider.

A Nazgul!

Oh well. I had to leave my room eventually. My hand hesitated over the gold encrusted doorknob. Slowly, I turned it, and taking a deep breath... I ventured deep into the unknown.

And walked into Thranduil.

“Oh, I am sorry.” I didn’t know for sure, but I was almost certain I was blushing.

He laughed. “It is alright. My, you look astonishing.”

I was about to reply with some snarky comment, but I suddenly felt faint. Dizzy. Like the room was spinning.

“Are you alright?” I vaguely heard Glorfindel’s concerned voice.

“I... I don’t...”

I collapsed.

XXX

**_Glorfindel’s POV_ **

He collapsed! I tried to catch him, but... he just fell straight through me. I saw Thranduil look around with worry.

“Glorfindel?” He shouted loudly. “Where did you go?”

“What are you talking about? I am right here.”

He was looking directly at me, and yet he wasn’t. He could not see me. I waved a hand in front of his face, but he did not react.

Instead, he knelt beside Erestor and checked for a pulse.

“Thranduil!” I shouted as loudly as I could.

Again, he didn’t respond. Instead he leapt up and ran. I looked back at Erestor but, realising I could do nothing for him, followed Thranduil.

XXX

**_Thranduil’s POV_ **

Where did he go? He was here one minute, gone the next. I didn’t understand.

Lindir. Was that Lindir I saw? He looked different without his spider costume on.

“Lindir!” I shouted. He turned to find my voice, so that was a good sign. He ran towards me when he spotted me.

“My King...” He gasped, anxiously playing with his hands.

“Lindir, what is wrong?” I asked, noticing his were red and puffy.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what’s happening. I... people... they were...” I laid a hand on his shoulder as an attempt to calm his nerves. He gulped before continuing. “I think people have turned into their costumes.”

Then it finally hit me. Glorfindel. He was dressed as a ghost. I could not see him. Could I not see him _because_ he was a ghost?

But wasn’t Lindir a spider?

“Why didn’t you-”

“Two of the legs were broken. I removed them so I could fix them. That was when it happened.”

Glorfindel was a ghost. Erestor was a Ringwraith. Elrond was a vampire.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> And this was all that happened in lesson, but I will be continuing. We only had to write a prologue or first chapter.


End file.
